Kidnapped
by All That Remains
Summary: Monica, Phoebe, and Rachel are kidnapped. Ross, Chandler, and Joey are determined to find them. It's scary! C O M P L E T E !Chapter six and the epilogue are now added. R&R!
1. Kidnapped at Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Friends. It belongs to NBC. I hope this is better than the last.  
  
Prologue: Ross and Rachel are together for good. Monica and Ross are in a fight and are not speaking. Joey has a crush on Phoebe.  
  
Monica, Phoebe, and Rachel were sitting on the couch. Monica wanted to have a "girls night in" so she invited Phoebe and Rachel over for a movie.  
"What do you guys want to watch?" asked Monica.  
"What do you have?" asked Rachel.  
"Do you guys want to watch an old movie or something recent?" asked Monica.  
"Ooh," asked Phoebe. "You have Ms. Congeniality? Let's watch that. I've always wanted to see it, but never had the chance."  
"No way," said Monica. "Chandler watches that so much I'm starting to memorize every line in the movie. What about kujo?"  
"Hell no," said Rachel. "That's waaaaaaay too scary. What about the prom video?"  
"Ross made me burn it," said Monica.  
"No he didn't," said Phoebe. "You still have it there."  
"Okay, I just don't want to watch it," said Monica. "Okay, Sweet Home Alabama is the only one I have left otherwise, we're going to have to go to Blockbuster."  
"I'll watch anything Reese Witherspoon," said Rachel.  
"Candice Bergen bugs me, but okay," said Phoebe. "I never saw it. It sounds romantic."  
Monica popped in the video and the three friends stared mesmerized at the TV. Nothing could disturb them. Suddenly, two masculine figures, covered in black from head to toe, climb up over the terrace into Monica's apartment. The girls heard the noise, but didn't turn around. Monica thought it was Chandler.  
"Chandler," said Monica, without turning around. "I love you, but you promised you would stay out for the night."  
No response.  
"Chandler, don't be a baby," said Monica.  
At that point the figures loomed over the three girls on the couch.  
"Chandler," said Monica, turning around. But, before she could finish, she was whacked in the head with her heaviest cookbook and fell to the floor unconscious.  
"Oh, my god," said Rachel, rushing to Monica's side. "Phoebe call 911."  
Phoebe rushed to the phone, but before she could dial, she was struck in the head with a lamp. Phoebe yelled in pain then fell to the floor.  
"Phoebe, what's wrong?" said Rachel, standing up. Seeing the two black figures, she screamed and panicked. The three men in black walked slowly towards her. One was carrying Monica's cookbook. Another was carrying a lamp. The third was carrying a baseball back.  
"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" yelled Rachel. "GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE!"  
The figures came straight towards her. Rachel ran for her old bedroom and grabbed the portable phone, slammed the door, locked it and hid in the closet. She remembered Ross was at a benefit for the museum with Chandler and Joey and dialed his number. Ross answered immediately.  
"Hey, Rachel," said Ross. "I was thinking about you."  
"Ross, you have to come over to Monica's," said Rachel, breathing heavy.  
"I'm not going over to that witch's house," said Ross.  
"Ross, we were watching Sweet Home Alabama when three guys broke in and knocked the lights out of Phoebe and Monica," said Rachel, starting to cry. "Then they started coming at me they had Monica's lamp, her cookbook, and a baseball bat and I think they're trying to kill us."  
Suddenly Rachel heard a crash. She heard a bunch of crashes.  
"Honey, calm down," said Ross. "I will come over, bring Joey and Chandler over, and call the police."  
"Hurry, Ross," said Rachel, panicking. "I think one of them just got in my old bedroom."  
Suddenly the door opened and the figure with the baseball bat loomed over her.  
"One of them just found me," screamed Rachel into the phone. "HELP ME, ROSS, PLEASE! HURRY UP AND-"  
Before she could finish her sentence, the figure bashed her on the head with the baseball bat.  
"Rach?" called Ross, starting to panic. "Rachel, are you there?"  
The figure grabbed the phone out of the unconscious Rachel's hand.  
"You want her?" said the man. "Come and get her and her friends along with her before it's too late." Then the man hung up the phone. The three men grabbed Phoebe, Rachel, and Monica and carried them outside. LATERAt 3:00 AM  
  
Monica woke up inside of a dark room. She looked around. Her hands and feet were tied to a chair. Next to her, she found Phoebe and Rachel unconscious with their hands and feet tied to chairs. Phoebe and Rachel woke up. They all screamed.  
"Where are we?" asked Rachel, panicked.  
"I don't know," said Phoebe. "But I don't think we're ever going to get out."  
  
"Oh, my god," said Monica. "Try to pull your hands out."  
"I can't," said Rachel. "The rope's too tight."  
Suddenly a light switched on. Monica recognized the place immediately. It was the Central Park boathouse. She went for a job interview there when she was unemployed. Suddenly, the three men came in.  
"You ladies, better hope your boyfriends come soon," said the man in the middle. "You may not get to live that long."  
The three men laughed evilly.  
"Stop it," said Phoebe.  
"Who are you?" asked Monica.  
The three men took of their black ski masks. The three girls gasped when they saw the faces of their kidnappers.  
  
A/N: Well, what did you think? Go easy on me. You can give me some ideas for the next one. 


	2. Chapter 2: And the killer is

Disclaimer: I do not own Friends. I wish I did, but I don't. I was going to wait for more reviews, but even I'm bugging myself over what happens next. So keep reading I hope you like this one.  
  
Kidnapped Chapter 2: And the kidnapper is...  
  
"Who are you?" asked Monica.  
The three men took of their black ski masks. The three girls gasped when they saw the faces of their kidnappers.  
"Richard?" Monica gasped.  
"Barry?" Rachel whimpered.  
"David?" Phoebe said breathlessly.  
The three girls stared into the faces of their ex-boyfriends. They had obviously snapped. But, sweet, nice and kind Dr. Richard Burke, Mr. Potato head-like Barry Finkle, and Russian-speaking chemistry scientist David (A/N: I don't know his last name) kidnappers? It was hard to believe.  
"Why?" was the only other word that came from Rachel's mouth.  
"Rachel, you should have married me," said Barry.  
"Monica you shouldn't be with Chandler," said Richard. "You should be with me. You should have married me."  
"Phoebe, why did you turn me down for Mike?" said David. "You used me didn't you?"  
"The point is, ladies," said Richard. "We still love you."  
"You love us enough to kidnap us and tie us to chairs in a boathouse?" asked Phoebe.  
"The reason why we didn't marry you guys is that we were in love with other people," said Monica. "Richard, I'm married to Chandler."  
"Barry, I'm not married to Ross, but I love him," said Rachel.  
"Yeah, David," said Phoebe. "If I could I would've accepted your proposal, but I'm in love with Joey."  
Monica and Rachel looked at Phoebe. "Joey?" they asked in unison.  
"I mean Mike," said Phoebe. "I must have a concussion."  
"Pay attention," said David, clapping his hands.  
"We're willing to let you go if you leave Ross, Chandler, and whoever Phoebe's with right now and marry us," said Richard.  
"If you turn us down," said Barry. "Let's just say we'll be able to make sure you won't be able to be with anyone and that your boyfriends/fiancés/husbands, will join you."  
"It is exactly 3:10 A.M.," said David, setting an alarm clock down an alarm clock. "You have exactly two hours to make your decision. When the alarm goes off, you should have me your decision, otherwise, we'll be making your decision for you. Choose wisely ladies."  
The three men slipped out and locked the door. The light shining above swung. Suddenly Phoebe began to cry.  
"Oh, my god," she sobbed, looking up at the ceiling. "Lord, what did I do wrong? Is this punishment for choosing Mike over David?"  
"Girls, there's only one thing we can do," said Monica, crying. "We have to take them back."  
"Monica, are you crazy?" Rachel cried. "These guys kidnapped us and threatened to kidnap us. They might abuse us if we marry them."  
"I know it sounds crazy," said Monica. "But, I'm going to do it. My life doesn't matter, but Chandler's does. They said they were going to kill them."  
"Look, I love Joey-"  
"Joey?" said Monica.  
"I mean, Mike," said Phoebe.  
"Pheebs, I don't think it was a concussion," said Rachel, wriggling her hands. "I think you love him."  
"I think I do, too," said Phoebe. "But, then again it could be a concussion."  
Rachel suddenly felt the rope get looser and looser. Finally, her hands were free. Quickly, she undid the ropes that tied her feet to the chair. Moving to Monica's chair she quickly untied her.  
"Untie Phoebe while I try to find a way out," said Rachel. MEANWHILE   
Monica had gotten Phoebe untied and now the three of them were looking for a way out. Finally, Rachel found a loose piece of wood and tore it off.  
"Let's go," said Rachel.  
The three of them crawled out into the main room of the boathouse. Monica went ahead of them.  
"I know where the main door is," said Monica. "I don't think they're around there."  
But, just as they rounded the corner, they saw Richard, David, and Barry blocking it, arms-crossed across their chest and starring at them. The girls noticed they had wild looks in their eyes. They all held hands, trembling with fears.  
"So," said Barry. "What's it gonna be?"  
"Were you planning this?" asked Phoebe.  
"After we left you alone, Barry remembered that Rachel was a strong woman and could untie the ropes easily," said David. "And we knew you would try to go out the door so.here we are. What's your decision?"  
"I'm speaking for myself," said Rachel, trying to sound brave. "I'm not getting back together with Barry. For all I know he'll cheat on me again and Ross could end up drinking or go on drugs."  
"Yeah," said Phoebe, following Rachel's lead. "I'm not getting back together with you, either, David. I'm sorry, but that's the way it is."  
Everyone looked at Monica. She knew she was going to regret it, but she had made her decision.  
"Um, at first I was going to give in to Richard," said Monica, her voice trembling. Then she cleared her throat and made her tone braver as she continued. "But, it's not worth it. Would you guys look at yourselves? You went crazy! This could get you into jail and then once you did time your going to end up in a mental hospital. Richard, I'm sorry, but I'm not getting back together with you. I can't do this to Chandler. I know your going to kill the both of us, but if I did, Chandler would kill himself or go on drugs like Ross. I'm sorry. That's my decision."  
David moved his hand to the wall and hit a button. Gates came down blocking the door and the windows.  
"Well, ladies," said Richard. "You give us no choice."  
At the same time, the three men pulled out long wooden poles. Then advanced towards them.  
"Run," said Phoebe. The girls started to run, but they knew they wouldn't get very far before those poles came down on them.  
  
To be continued.......  
  
A/N: Well here it is chapter two. What did you think? Please r & r Chapter 3: Run for your Life is coming soon. 


	3. Chapter 3: Their at the boathouse

Disclaimer: I do not own Friends so DON'T SUE ME! (jk). ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Prologue: In the past two chapters, we've been following what's been going on with Monica, Phoebe, and Rachel, but we don't know what's going on with Ross, Joey, and Chandler. Well, Joey is hopelessly in love with Phoebe and Ross is in a fight with Monica. Now let's see what's happening with Ross, Joey, and Chandler.  
  
Chapter 3: "Their at the boathouse."  
  
Ross, Chandler, and Joey rushed over to Monica's apartment in a cab. Ross had called the police and they were already investigating the crime. Joey was on the phone with Mike.  
"They better be inside that door wrapped in blankets with ice packs on their heads," said Chandler. "Monica better be okay."  
"I hope Rachel is, too," said Ross. "Monica I couldn't care less about."  
  
"How can you say that?" asked Chandler, appalled.  
"She said I was incapable of being a father," said Ross. "So I forgot to pick up Ben at Carol's."  
"Your going to let a petty argument get in the way of you two?" said Chandler. "She could be dead and your not even go to let go of your anger?"  
"I doubt she's dead," said Ross. "I just hope Rachel's okay."  
"I just spoke to Mike," said Joey, hanging up. "He said he couldn't go over because he was trying to get his parents to approve of Phoebe and him getting married, but he called the police to send more cops over to investigate. I hate this guy. If he was a jerk I would feel better about being in love with Phoebe, but I'm twisting and turning at night because I feel guilty."  
"Focus on that later," said Ross. "We have to focus on finding them."  
The cab pulled over to Monica's building and the three men ran up the steps and burst into the door. The entire place was a mess. Everything was broken and scattered on the floor. Policemen were everywhere.  
"MONICA?" yelled Chandler, running all over the house.  
"PHOEBE?" called Joey, looking in Rachel's old bedroom.  
"RACHEL?" yelled Ross, checking the terrace.  
"Are those the victim's names?" asked a detective coming out of Monica and Chandler's bedroom. "I'm detective Winfield."  
"Hi," said Ross, shaking his hand. "I'm Ross Geller. I'm the one who called."  
"Could you please give me their names again?" asked the detective talking out a paper and pen. "Rachel Green, Phoebe Buffet, and Monica Geller," said Joey.  
"Monica Geller?" asked the detective. "Are you two related?"  
"Not whatsoever," said Ross.  
"Monica is his sister and my wife," said Chandler. "He's in a fight with her."  
"Are they here?" asked Ross.  
"No," said the detective. "We searched every inch of the building. Your girlfriends were kidnapped."  
"Actually, Monica's my wife and Phoebe's just a friend," said Chandler. "Rachel's Ross's girlfriend."  
"Mr. Geller, you said your girlfriend called you," said the detective.  
"That's right," said Ross. "She said the men had a lamp, a cookbook, and a bat in their hands. Then I think they broke into the room where she used to live."  
"Used to live?" asked the detective.  
"Rachel and Monica used to be roommates here," said Joey. "Then Chandler and Monica got married and now Rachel lives with Ross."  
"Could we focus on the situation please?" asked Ross.  
"Sorry," said the detective. "You said the kidnapper spoke to you on the phone?"  
"Yes," said Ross. "He said 'you want her come and get her and her friends along with her before it's too late' then hung up the phone."  
"Describe his voice," said the detective.  
"I was listening," said Joey. "I'm good at impressions. I can do his voice."  
Joey took his voice up a notch and said: "You want her? Come and get her and her friends along with her before it's too late."  
"That was perfect," said Ross.  
"This isn't the first call about these guys we've gotten," said the detective. "These men are the city's most wanted. The kidnapping started a few years ago. They've broken into twenty homes and kidnapped over 90 people. Some were found dead and some were found fine and some were never found at all. We'll try to find them, but I can't promise anything. Do you have a picture of them?"  
Ross found a framed picture of the three of them together. Tears filled his eyes as he gave the picture to them and sat down on the couch. He finally let go of his anger towards his sister. It was just a comment and he couldn't stay mad at her if he had to lose his baby sister and Rachel, the love of his life. Suddenly the phone rang. Chandler ran to it and put the phone on speaker.  
"Hello?" asked Chandler.  
"Ross?" said a semi-high pitched voice.  
"Yes," said Ross, running over to the phone.  
"Nice to speak to you again," said the voice.  
Ross wrote on a piece of paper THIS IS HIM and gave it to the detective, worried that the guy would hang up.  
"Where are you?" said Ross. "What have you done with my girlfriend?"  
"Care for a late night snack the boathouse?" said the voice. "Your girlfriend and her friends are on the menu." Then he hung up.  
"The central park boathouse may not be the place that they're hiding," said the chief-police man. "Normally, they throw whoever's looking for them off track. And by the time they find them.well, I'd rather not say."  
"I'm going to the boat-house," said Ross, grabbing his keys.  
"Me, too," said Chandler.  
"Count me in," said Joey.  
"Call my cell-phone number if they are there," said the detective, handing Ross a piece of paper.  
Hoping to find them before the kidnapper killed them, Joey, Chandler, and Ross ran out the door.  
At 5:00 a.m. Ross, Joey, and Chandler finally arrived at the boathouse. They heard three screams coming from the house.  
"Their in there," said Chandler, whipping out his cell phone and dialing. Finally, Detective Winfield answered.  
"Mr. Bing?" he asked.  
"Yes," said Chandler.  
"We checked an old deserted room at pier 40, but their not there," said Winfield.  
"We found them," said Chandler. "We're at the boathouse."  
"We'll be there as soon as we can," said Winfield.  
Chandler hung up. Gates covered any way of getting in. Joey found a button and pushed it and the gates went up.  
"I'm going in," said Joey.  
"Me, too," said Ross.  
"I'm coming with you," said Chandler.  
Being as quiet as they could. They entered the boathouse, full of rage towards the kidnappers and fear that they would die as well.  
  
To be continued.....  
  
A/N: Well, what did you guys think? Please R&R! Chapter 4: Broken arms, is coming soon so don't go away. 


	4. Chapter 4: Broken Arms

Disclaimer: For the fourth time I do not know Friends. It belongs to NBC. So, don't sue me PLEASE! Okay, on with the story.  
  
A/N: Chapter 3 goes on at the same time Rachel, Monica, and Phoebe are kidnapped and found out that their ex-boyfriends snapped and threatened them. Phoebe, Monica, and Rachel start running away from their ex- boyfriends 10 minutes before Ross, Chandler, and Joey arrive at the boathouse. I hope no one gets confused.  
  
Kidnapped Chapter 4: Broken arms  
  
David moved his hand to the wall and hit a button. Gates came down blocking the door and the windows.  
"Well, ladies," said Richard. "You give us no choice."  
At the same time, the three men pulled out long wooden poles. Then advanced towards them.  
"Run," said Phoebe. The three girls ran for their lives. Richard, David, and Barry came chasing after them, smashing everything in the boathouse. Vases fell to the floor. Chairs broke in half. Monica, Phoebe, and Rachel ran into the bathroom.  
"They're trying to kill us," said Rachel, crying. "They lost it and now they want to kill us."  
"I don't want to die," said Phoebe. "I'm too young. We've got to get out of here."  
"Everyone calm down," said Monica, controlling her tears. "We all have to split up and run in different directions. We each have to find a way out and dodge them at the same time. I know it sounds impossible, but we can do it. I know it's going to be hard considering the gates won't be up until it opens, but we can find a way out. If one of us escapes, then that person will run to the police telling them exactly what happened. You guys understand?"  
"Yeah," said Rachel.  
"How can we dodge them and find a way out at the same time?" sobbed Phoebe.  
"We have to try," said Monica.  
Suddenly, the bathroom door smashed to the floor, and the girls screamed loud enough for the whole city to hear. Richard blocked the doorway. Phoebe ran forward and kicked the pole out of his hands. The three escaped from the bathroom and then split up. Rachel veered left in the dining room, Phoebe went down the middle, Monica went right. At that point the gates came up. The sun was starting to rise. Then everyone heard footsteps.  
"Rachel?" said a voice.  
"Monica?" said another.  
"Phoebe?" said one more.  
Chandler, Ross, and Joey came into the dining room, appalled. They could hardly believe what was happening. They saw Richard, David, and Barry chasing them.  
"ROSS!" yelled Rachel. "THEY'RE TRYING TO KILL US AND YOU!"  
  
"CHANDLER YOU HAVE TO GO!" screamed Monica. "THEY'RE GOING TO KILL YOU!"  
"We're not leaving," said Joey.  
Phoebe was up against the window, but dodged David's pole, which smashed the window. Rachel and Barry were running around opposite sides of the table. Barry's pole came down and smashed the table. Monica held a chair up in front of her, but Richard whacked it with his pole and brought it to the ground, smashing it. Finally, the boys could no longer watch.  
Ross ran towards Barry and grabbed his pole. Following his lead, Chandler grabbed Richard's pole and Joey grabbed David's. Monica, Phoebe, and Rachel ran to the side of the room.  
"I always knew you were a bad man," said Chandler. "I just never knew you would stoop this low."  
"Oh, really?" said Richard. "I'll show you how low I can get."  
Richard grabbed Chandler's arm and twisted it. Chandler yelled in pain. Then he tripped him with his pole and Chandler fell to the ground.  
"You are not going to lay a finger on her," said Joey to David.  
"Don't worry I won't," said David. "Just my pole."  
David grabbed Joey's leg and bent it so bad Joey heard his bones crack and he yelled in pain and fell to the ground. Meanwhile, Ross was still struggling with Barry.  
"She doesn't love you," said Ross. "Why do you think she didn't marry you?"  
"I'm not going to deal with this," said Barry.  
He punched Ross in the eye and Ross fell over. Then he whacked Ross in the collarbone with his pole. Ross hollered in pain.  
"We'll deal with you later," said Richard. Then they started chasing the girls again. Chandler, Joey, and Ross slowly got up and tried to chase them.  
"EVERYBODY FREEZE!" yelled a voice. Everyone turned and saw the chief policemen and Detective Winfield, who took out his badge.  
"FBI, don't move," said Winfield. "Which ones are the kidnappers?"  
"They are," said Monica, pointing at Richard, David, and Barry.  
"You three," said Winfield. "Your under arrest."  
At that point, a bunch of policemen came in and arrested the three.  
"They also broke Chandler's arm, Joey's leg, and Ross's collarbone," said Rachel. "We have to get them to the hospital.  
"We have three cars," said Winfield. "The six of you need to girls. Since the ladies were hit in the head we have to have them checked out. Danny, you'll be taking Mr. Geller and his girlfriend. Bobby, take Mr. Bing and his wife. Allen, take Mr. Tribiani and Ms. Buffet, I believe her name is."  
"Yes it is," said Phoebe.  
The six filed into the three police cars. The sun had risen completely. They were taken to Beth Israel Hospital (A/N: That's where Phoebe had the triplets). At 11:00 a.m., Ross with his arm in a sling, Joey with his leg in a cast and leaning against crutches, and Chandler, with his arm in a cast, waited outside Monica, Rachel, and Phoebe's room. Finally a doctor came out.  
"Are you three Ross, Joey, and Chandler?" asked the doctor.  
"Yes," said Joey.  
"I'm Dr. Brown," said the doctor. "I just examined Phoebe, Monica, and Rachel. They don't have concussions just bruises where they were hit. They're okay. They asked for you three, so you can go in."  
"Thank you," said Chandler.  
The three entered the room. Monica, Rachel, and Phoebe were all wearing hospital gowns and sitting up. They saw the boys and smiled.  
"Hey," said Ross, hugging Rachel. Chandler embraced Monica and Joey sat on Phoebe's bed. Ross moved over and hugged Monica.  
"I'm sorry I got angry at you," said Ross.  
"I'm sorry I said you were a terrible father," said Monica. "You're not. You're a great father to Ben and Emma."  
"I agree," said Rachel.  
Ross and Monica hugged one more time an then he embraced Rachel and sat on her bed.  
"I have to talk to you about something," said Phoebe and Joey to each other at the same time. "No you, first."  
"I'll go first," said Joey. "Phoebe, I'm in love with you. I've known for months I just didn't want to mess you up, but now after what happened, I just can't keep it in anymore. I love you."  
"Joey, I kept saying in the boathouse that I loved you when I thought I meant Mike," said Phoebe. "And I thought it was a concussion. But, the doctor said I didn't, but you know I don't trust western medicine. After thinking about it, I finally realized that I'm in love with you, too."  
"What about Mike?" asked Joey.  
"He came by earlier," said Phoebe. "We broke up. He was okay with it. He said as much as it hurts he's not going to do what David, Barry, and Richard did. He promised me."  
Joey leaned in and kissed Phoebe and she kissed him back. Then Detective Winfield walked in.  
"Can we help you Detective Winfield?" asked Monica.  
"Mr. Burke, Mr. Finkle, and Ms. Buffet's ex I don't know his last name are going on trial tomorrow," said Winfield. (I don't know David's last name). "We need you six to testify. The trial is at 8:00 a.m. Will you be there?"  
"Yeah," said Chandler.  
"Sure," said Ross.  
"Count me in," said Joey.  
"Of course," said Monica.  
"I guess so," said Rachel.  
"Definitely," said Phoebe.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
A/N: Well what did you think? Please R&R, but pleeeeeaaaaaaaaase go easy on me. Chapter 5: The Trial is coming soon. 


	5. Chapter 5: The Trial

Disclaimer: I do not own Friends once again. Must I say more?  
  
A/N: I used Amy Grey from Judging Amy for the Judge. I've never seen the show. My mom watches it.  
  
Chapter 5: The Trial  
  
The courtroom was packed. Then the Bailiff walked in.  
"All rise for Judge Grey," said the Bailiff. Judge Grey walked in.  
"You may be seated," said Judge Grey.  
Both lawyers from the defendant and the prosecution said their beginning statements. Richard, Barry, and David pleaded not guilty.  
"The state calls to the stand Richard Burke," said the prosecutor.  
Richard went on the stand.  
"Dr. Burke," said the prosecutor. "It says here that Ms. Geller is your ex-girlfriend."  
"That is correct," said Richard.  
"When did you two start dating?" asked the prosecutor.  
"Eight years ago," answered Richard.  
"When did you two break up?" asked the prosecutor.  
"A year later," said Richard.  
"Did you ever try to reconcile your relationship?" asked the prosecutor.  
"Yes, that was a few years ago," said Richard.  
"That was also when there were other kidnapping crimes committed," said the prosecutor. "I want you to answer this question honestly. Were you and your friends responsible for the other kidnappings in the area?"  
"No," said Richard, looking straight at the lawyer, without blinking.  
"He's telling the truth, your honor," said Monica, standing up. "I've known Richard long enough to know that when he's lying he won't look the person straight in the eye."  
"Thank you," said Judge Grey.  
"This question may be irrelevant, but it has to be asked," said the prosecutor. "Was there a reason you used wooden poles as weapons to kill them?"  
"We couldn't afford guns," said Richard. "But, also, we didn't want to kill them fast. We were thinking if we hit them once and they hadn't died, we would feel better about ourselves."  
"Do you feel better about yourself?" asked the prosecutor.  
"No," said Richard.  
"One last question," said the prosecutor. "What was your motive for committing this crime?"  
"David and Barry and I share the same feelings we do for Ms. Geller, Ms. Green, and Ms. Buffet," said Richard. "I was willing to do anything to get Ms. Geller back. I was willing to do anything to get her back. I know what I did was wrong, but I don't feel I should be charged. I wouldn't have really killed her."  
"Yes, you would have," said Chandler standing up. "If you broke my arm you would have killed her."  
"Sit down, Mr. Bing," said Judge Grey.  
"Your honor I have no more questions," said the prosecutor. "The defendant is psycho."  
After Richard, David and Barry came on the stand. Their replies were the same as Richard's. Then Monica was called to the stand.  
"Ms. Geller," said the prosecutor. "Has Richard every came to you with plans to reconcile?"  
"Yes," said Monica.  
"Tell the jury about it," said the prosecutor.  
"It was a few years before Mr. Bing and I were married," said Monica. "He and I were out to dinner and then he came in and sat with us. We had a pretty good time. Then two days afterwards, he came to my place at work and said he still loved me and he wanted to marry me. I turned him down, and then Mr. Bing proposed."  
"Have you heard from him since then?" asked the prosecutor.  
"No," said Monica.  
After a few questions, Rachel was called to the bench.  
"Ms. Green, you said you were once engaged to Mr. Finkle," said the prosecutor.  
"Yes, I was," said Rachel.  
"When did you decide you didn't want to marry him," said the prosecutor.  
"That's right," said Rachel.  
"Why not?" asked the prosecutor.  
"Because I didn't love him. Also, he cheated on me with my best friend and then in turn cheated on her," said Rachel.  
Rachel then left the bench and Phoebe was called.  
"Ms. Buffet, why did you break up with David?" asked the prosecutor.  
"We had gotten together for a while and then we broke up because he had to move to Russia," said Phoebe. "Then we got back together again but it was only after I had broken up with my recent ex, Michael. Then I broke up with him because I realized I wasn't over Mike and I didn't love him anymore. I'm not with Mike now. I'm with someone else. And I'm very happy with him."  
Phoebe smiled at Joey and he smiled back. Then he blew her a kiss and she pretended to catch it. Then she came down from the bench and Ross, Joey, and Chandler were questioned. Ross was questioned last.  
"Mr. Geller, it says here you had an on-off relationship with Ms. Green," said the prosecutor.  
"Correct," said Ross.  
"Now, did you ever have any hateful feelings towards Mr. Finkle?" asked the prosecutor.  
"Not until now," said Ross.  
"Did Ms. Green called you before she was kidnapped?" asked the prosecutor.  
"Yes," said Ross. "She hid herself inside a closet in her old bedroom and locked her door. They broke down the door and then knocked her out. Then, I think Barry said on the phone that I should come get her before it was too late."  
Ross came down. Finally, after two hours of discussion, the jury decided its verdict.  
"We the jury find the defendants guilty as charged," said the spokesman.  
"I hereby sentence the defendants to five years in Sing-Sing and then five more in the nearest mental institution," said Judge Grey. "Case dismissed."  
Suddenly there were three bangs and Ross, Chandler, and Joey fell to the ground bleeding. The police grabbed guns out of David, Richard, and Barry's hands and then took them away. Phoebe, Rachel, and Monica ran to their sides.  
"SOMEONE CALL 911!" yelled Phoebe. "THESE MEN WERE SHOT! CALL 911 NOW!"  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
A/N: Well, go easy on me. Please R&R. The final chapter, Chapter 6: The Resolution is coming soon. Don't miss the exciting conclusion to Kidnapped! 


	6. Chapter 6: The Resolution

Disclaimer: Okay. I don't want to have to keep saying it, but I have to. I do not own Friends. It belongs to NBC. Also I wrote that Barry's last name was Finkle because I have the pilot episode on tape and kept watching and Rachel kept saying, "I know someone is going to be lucky to be Mrs. Barry Finkle, but it's not me." I just assumed it was Finkle. Correct me if I'm wrong. Okay.  
  
Chapter 6: The Resolution  
  
Rachel, Monica, and Phoebe, sat in the hospital hallway holding each other's hands. All of them tried not to cry because they knew that if one of them did, it would just make the others cry. They also knew if they spoke, a sob would come out. Finally, Rachel spoke.  
"I can't believe all of this happened," said Rachel. "And in 48 hours. It went from a quiet girls night in to sitting outside the operation room wondering if our boyfriends are going to live."  
"I just hope their okay," said Monica.  
"Me, too," said Phoebe. "But, if they do die, we have each other for comfort."  
"Yeah," said Monica. "I know. But, still. I don't want to lose my husband or my brother or my guy best friend."  
"I know," said Phoebe. "I don't want to lose them either."  
"Me, neither," said Rachel.  
Tears trickled down the girls' cheeks.  
"Why don't we watch TV?" asked Monica. "The nurse said we could use the hallway TV."  
Rachel turned on the TV to CNN.  
"Today, the city's most wanted were captured," said a reporter, as a picture of three men came on the screen with policemen. "The mystery men who were responsible for kidnappings in the area since a few years ago were arrested today. Tom Buckle, Peter Smith, and Ben Thomas will spend five years in Sing-Sing. And speaking of which, they're kidnapping crime isn't the only one. It seems there was more kidnapping. It was a case of jealous ex-boyfriends gone crazy. In 48 hours Rachel Green, Monica Geller, and Phoebe Buffet-"  
Rachel snapped off the TV.  
"I'm sorry guys," said Rachel. "I just can't watch this whole thing all over again."  
"I know what you mean," said Monica. "Me neither."  
"Well, at least when know that Richard was telling the truth when he said he wasn't the city's most wanted," said Phoebe.  
Suddenly, Dr. Brown came out. They three girls jumped up.  
"Are they going to be okay, Dr. Brown?" asked Monica.  
"Yes," said Dr. Brown. "They were very close to the surface so no real damage was done. They only have scars from the bullets."  
They girls felt their hearts lift. They cried tears of happiness and hugged each other.  
"You can go in and see them now," said Dr. Brown.  
"Thank you," said Rachel.  
They walked in and found the three men lying in their beds. They looked tired. When they saw the girls they smiled. Monica ran over and kissed Ross on the forehead and then ran over to Chandler. Rachel then ran over to Ross and Phoebe ran to Joey.  
"We're so glad your okay," said Phoebe.  
"Yeah," said Joey. "It was pretty traumatizing."  
"I just can't believe what happened in the past two days," said Ross. "From normal nights, to the kidnapping, to the hospital, to the trial, and back to the hospital, this has been like a really bad movie."  
"I hope we never hear from those guys again," said Chandler.  
"Me neither," said Monica. "But, I don't think we will."  
"But, just to be sure," said Ross. "We have to make sure all of our doors and windows are locked."  
"Plus we should always have a cell phone on us in case we need to call the police," said Rachel.  
The next morning, the six friends went home, hoping that nothing like what happened in the past three days would not happen again.  
  
The End  
  
A/N: Okay, R&R. There's an epilogue coming up so don't go away. 


	7. Epilogue

Disclaimer: For the 7th time, I do not own Friends. If I did, Phoebe and Joey would actually be dating and Ross and Rachel would be married.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Kidnapped: Epilogue  
  
Monica shut off Sweet Home Alabama.  
"That was so great," said Rachel, wiping a tear coming down her cheek.  
"I know," said Phoebe, sniffling.  
"Hey, the guys are crying," said Monica, drying her eyes.  
"Are not," said Ross, his voice sounding like he was crying.  
"It was just funny," said Joey, who also sounded like he was crying.  
"I liked it," said Chandler, sniffling.  
Finally they burst into sobs. Phoebe, Monica, and Rachel looked at each other and shook their heads. They were all sitting on a giant mattress. The six of them decided to have a sleepover.  
"Do you guys want to watch another movie?" asked Rachel.  
"Okay, but this is the last one," said Chandler.  
"We've got America's Sweethearts, Chicago, and Intolerable Cruelty," said Rachel.  
"Wow, I didn't know this was a Catherine Zeta Jones Marathon," said Ross.  
"It's not," said Rachel. "We just like the movies."  
"Alright we'll watch them all," said Joey, putting his arm around Phoebe.  
"Okay," said Monica. "I'll get the popcorn ready."  
The girls got up to help. Suddenly, three figures wearing black came through the window. The girls turned around and saw them.  
"GUYS, LOOK OUT!" yelled all three in unison.  
Quickly, Ross, Joey, and Chandler got up and spun around. The figures were holding out long black blankets. The guys punched the figures and they fell to the floor.  
"Who are those guys?" asked Phoebe.  
"They're girls," said Joey.  
"How can you tell?" asked Monica.  
"They have breasts," said Joey.  
The propped the three figures in the kitchen chairs and then tied them with the jump rope Monica was hiding in her closet. They pulled off the first mask of the first girl.  
"OH, MY GOD!" yelled Ross. "IT'S JULIE!"  
Everyone was stunned to see the unconscious face of Ross's ex- girlfriend. Then they took off the mask of the second girl.  
"IT'S JANICE!" yelled Chandler. Then he made his voice sound like her's. "OH.MY.GOD!"  
They took the mask off of the third girl.  
"Oh, my, god," said Monica. "It's Erica, your stalker."  
"What's she doing her?" asked Joey. "I thought we sent her to 'Salem' to find 'Dr. Drake Ramoray?'"  
Finally they woke up.  
"What's going on?" asked Julie, trying to move her hands. "I can't move my hands. THEY'RE TIED TO GETHER!"  
"Oh.my.god," said Janice.  
Erica didn't say anything. She just tried to move her hands.  
"Erica, what are you doing here?" asked Joey.  
"You told me you were Hans Ramoray, Dr. Drake's evil twin," said Erica. "And that I should go to Salem to find him. I looked all over and then he fell down that elevator shaft and died. You must be upset that he's dead."  
Joey looked at his friends and rolled his eyes. "I'm devastated," said Joey sarcastically.  
"I guess she doesn't watch the show anymore," whispered Phoebe. "Otherwise she'd know your back on it."  
"Anyways," said Erica. "I realize that you're the only one I want, Hans. I never forgot you."  
"You sure you want a sleezeball like me?" asked Joey.  
"Oh, yes," said Erica.  
Joey looked horrified at his friends.  
"Now, you, Janice," said Chandler. "Your married and you had a baby around the same time Rachel did. Why are you back now?"  
"I'm sorry, Chandler," said Janice. "I'm not happy with my husband. I love you. I want to get back together with you."  
"Did you forget who left who?" asked Chandler.  
"Who left whom," Ross corrected him. Everyone looked at him. "It's a habit," said Ross. "I don't know why I do that."  
"I know who left whom," said Janice. "But, it was a mistake. I love you, Chandler Bing."  
"I moved on," said Chandler. "I'm married."  
"So, I was married and I went back to you," said Janice. "It shouldn't be that different for you."  
"I'm happily married," said Chandler. "I'm totally devoted to my wife I don't want to leave her."  
"Oh, please, she's probably a bimbo," said Janice.  
"Did you forget who she is?" asked Chandler.  
"Ummm," said Janice. "Actually, yeah."  
"Well, feast your eyes upon the bimbo," said Monica, putting her ring in front of Janice's face. "Here's my ring. BAM!"  
"Oh," said Janice. "So what?"  
"Okay, Julie," said Ross. "I'm waiting for an explanation."  
"Why did you dump me for that bitch, Rachel?" said Julie. "I'm so much better than her. She's just a waitress."  
"Excuse me, Miss Thang," said Rachel. "I quit my job as a waitress a long time ago. And if you're better than me, why did he pick me over you?"  
"I'm going to call the police," said Phoebe.  
"Look, Julie, I've been in love with Rachel for, like, ever," said Ross. "I'm not going to give her up. Look, I'm sorry, but it didn't work out. It's been eight years. Get over it. It's over."  
"Yes, Janice," said Chandler, as Phoebe hung up and came back over. "I'm not crawling back."  
"Hans," said Erica. "Are you going to come back to me?"  
"Okay, that's it," said Joey. "I should have said this a long time ago. I never said it because I thought you were going to kill me, but I'm going to say it now because your hands are tied behind your back. You are crazy! I'm not Hans Ramoray or Dr. Drake Ramoray. I'm not a doctor or a doctor's evil twin. My name is Joey Tribianni and I'm an actor. I'm not going back to you. None of us are."  
Julie, Janice, and Erica shouted out in protest.  
"WILL ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!" yelled Chandler. Finally they were silent.  
"Now if you had kidnapped us, would you have tried to kill us like Richard, David, and Barry did to Rachel, Monica, and Phoebe?" asked Chandler.  
"No we're not that crazy," said Julie, laughing with Erica and Janice. "We would have kept you guys hostage until you admitted you loved us."  
"I feel so much better knowing the truth," said Chandler, sarcastically.  
Finally there was a knock on the door. Rachel answered it and the police came in.  
"Where are they?" asked a policeman.  
The six friends pointed to Julie, Janice, and Erica. The policemen untied them and then put cuffs on them. Then the policemen ushered them out.  
"Chandler," said Janice, as they ushered her out the door. "You want me. You need me. You can't live without me. You.love.me."  
"Then how come he's married to me?" called Monica after her.  
"Ross," said Julie, as they ushered her out. "I don't think Rachel would get a pet with you like I would. That's real love."  
"Yeah, well Ross and I have a daughter," called Rachel after her. "That's real love."  
"I'll never forget you, Hans," said Erica, as the police ushered her out the door.  
"When you get out of prison he'll be waiting for you at the mental institution," Phoebe called after her. "You might need to stay a while because you're CRAZY!"  
The six friends watched from the balcony as Julie, Janice, and Erica were driven to prison. Then they locked all the doors and windows. Finally they sat down on the giant mattress and started America's Sweethearts. Ross snuggled with Rachel, Chandler snuggled with Monica, and Joey snuggled with Phoebe. They stayed like that the whole night.  
  
A/N: What did you think of the whole thing all together? Please R&R, but go easy on me. This was my first Fan-Fiction. The Will and Grace thing doesn't count because it sucked. Everyone said so. Let me know if I should write another FanFic and if you think I should, give me some ideas. 


End file.
